


Stranded

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Grelliam Week 2018, Not sure what I ended up writing here, Sort Of, stranded on a planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: William is stranded all alone on a strange planet. At least, he thinks he's alone. This was my attempt at a sci-fi Grelliam AU.





	Stranded

“Is anyone out there? Can anyone hear my voice?”

Only the crackling of radio static answered him, but he didn’t act deterred as he adjusted his glasses and tried to establish contact once again. “This is Captain William T. Spears of investigation and exploration team Reapings. Does anyone copy?”

There was still no answer, so William turned away from the radio to gaze about at his surroundings which had grown all too familiar. Despite his small exploration pod crashing, there had been minimal damage. Almost all systems were still functioning, so he was not in any immediate danger. He had food, water, and shelter. In fact, he was stocked for survival for another month if he was careful. Besides, this planet’s atmosphere and water were suitable to sustain human life. He head checked and rechecked the reports and analysis. If he had to, he could live here - at least until he was rescued. 

He stepped outside of his ship and looked around. While he had crashed into soft sand, a forest surrounded him with lush green trees and plant like. A small, furry animal that resembled a squirrel looked at him briefly before hiding in the thick underbrush. Yes, he could live here even if he had to do so alone.

“That is not a problem,” he said aloud, “I never cared that much for company.” While those words were true, he couldn’t help but admit that he was talking to himself a bit more in the last few weeks he had been stranded. He sighed aloud to himself as he stepped back inside his ship. Tomorrow, he would have to investigate more, but this evening he wanted to take the time to document all that had occurred in case he was rescued soon. Settling himself in a seat, he flipped on the recorder.

“Hello!” a voice called outside, “Anyone home?”

William almost fell out of his chair in surprise. He turned off the recorder and quickly jumped to his feet. Hurrying to the door, he saw there was someone standing nearby. Although happy to see another person, he didn’t smile as he straightened his slightly torn uniform and stepped out into the sand. “Hello, I am Captain Spears,” William said.

“Captain, huh?” The stranger laughed slightly as he tossed his long, blood red hair over his shoulder. He wasn’t wearing a uniform like any William had ever seen before. It was red and black with a tiny bit of gold trim. Clinging to the stranger’s body with the tightest embrace, William felt embarrassed to stare too long.

“Yes, I am a captain. Forgive me for being so blunt, but are you perhaps here to rescue me.”

“Of course, darling. I’m here to rescue you from boredom and loneliness.” He laughed again as he held out his hand. “I’m Grell.”

William hesitantly took the offered hand. “I meant a rescue from this planet. I’m stranded, and I can’t seem to get any sort of signal to send a message.”

“Why would you rescued from here? It’s paradise!” Grell let go of his hand to twirl about as he greeted William with a broad smile and noticeably sharp teeth.

“Are you native to this planet?” William asked.

“Maybe,” Grell said mysteriously, as he twirled in the warm, afternoon sun.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ll see,” Grell replied, “Oh, let me get you some of this fabulous fruit that I found. It only grows in this one really tall tree, but it is to die for. Hold on.” He turned and ran into the forest. For a while, he could be heard crashing through the trees and bushes, but soon the noise died down, and William was left alone once again.

“Honestly,” he mumbled to himself.

He stepped back into his ship and prepared the recorder once more to report he had found someone. He decided to pick up speaking directly after Grell had called to him to act as evidence of his discovery, but no matter how hard he listened, he couldn’t hear Grell. The recorder was sensitive and should have picked up the voice of someone that had spoken so loudly. There was no explanation that made sense.

“This is ridiculous,” William mumbled aloud as he turned off the recorder and moved over to lay on his bunk. “Why couldn’t it pick up Grell, as long as Grell was really there?” He shook his head before he set his glasses aside and fell into a light sleep.

He wasn’t sure how long he slept before a hand shaking his shoulder woke him. Opening his eyes, he saw a blurry image hovering over him, and he instinctively shoved the figure away from him.

“Ow!” cried the familiar voice of Grell, “Why did you do that for?”

William grabbed his glasses and the interior of his ship quickly came into view. Grell was still sitting on the floor; his two toned eyes flashing with anger as he looked up at William. “I’m sorry,” William apologized, “I didn’t know it was you. I should have, but I was a bit disorientated by sleep.”

Grell got to his knees and picked up several odd looking orange and red items William assumed was the fruit he had mentioned earlier. “That’s okay, I suppose.” He handed one of the ‘fruits’ to William. “Here they are, darling. They are delicious. Take a bite, and you’ll see.”

William stood as took the fruit, which had a curious scent unlike anything he had ever smelled before. “In a minute,” he said, “right now, I’d like to record your voice.”

“Record my voice? Why?”

“I need proof I made contact with someone.”

Grell shook his head. “Later, darling. For now, just eat the fruit.”

“I’m not hungry now. I want to do the recording.”

“Later.”

“Now.”

“It’s no use, darling. It wouldn’t work.” Grell moved over to the machine and gently touched it with his fingers. “It...it can’t record my voice.”

“Why not?” William asked.

Grell shrugged. “That’s just the way things work. I think you know why.”

“Because you’re just an illusion...or is it because I’m dead?” William asked.

Grell only shrugged again. “Eat the fruit, darling. I’m not lying. It is very delicious.”

William shook his head as he slumped down on his bunk. “I don’t think I’m ready to just yet,” he said, “Not yet.”

With a gentle smile, Grell moved over to sit beside William and gave him the softest of kisses. “When you’re ready, darling,” he said, “I’ll stay with you until you’re ready.”

William couldn’t think of anything to say as he simply sat there in silence with Grell by his side; lost on a forgotten planet somewhere in the universe. 

 


End file.
